¿Quién es ella?
by Inur
Summary: Un gran misterio. Una misteriosa joven a hecho dar a Vanitas un giro de 260 grados ¿quién es y cómo ha hecho para llegar al corazón de nuestro oscuro personaje? Movilización general ¿lograrán descubrir el secreto mejor guardado de Vanitas?
1. Misterio

Hola fans de KH; soy Inur, aquí os traigo una pequeña historia de Vanitas. Este es el primer cap, un tanto corto, aunque ya aviso que todos serán por el estilo, espero que os guste y que me dejéis Reviews.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Misterio

Quizás el conocerla fue lo que originó el cambio. Sí, estoy seguro de que Vanitas llegara a esa ciudad no fue una casualidad. Porque la siguiente vez que nuestros destinos se cruzaron, ya no era la misma persona que yo recordaba.

Tenía otra mirada, no aquella tan llena de odio y furia que había percibido antes, si no una más tranquila. Esa furia descontrolada había desaparecido, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía, vi luz en ellos.

Le vi vacilar un par de veces, noté como se debatía entre atacarme y huir. Cometía errores de novato, errores que, hasta ese momento nunca había cometido. Permitió que le empujara contra la pared, y que al fin le lograse vencer. Se dejó caer al suelo, literalmente entre la espada y la pared. Y entonces, por primera vez me dejó ver su rostro.

Sí, en sus ojos color rojizo pude ver duda, indecisión y un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios. Incluso su voz era diferente, no empleaba aquél tono de burla y superioridad que solía emplear cuando hablaba conmigo, su némesis, si no uno pausado y tranquilo.

\- Hola Ventus. Sé que querías saber quién era. Pues ya lo sabes, soy un chico como tú, en realidad tú y yo somos hermanos.

¿Pero quién había podido realizar semejante cambio en Vanitas? Ya no era el mismo joven descontrolado de antes, por primera vez era un muchacho como yo y me dieron ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que… me dieron ganas, pero no lo hice.

Quise preguntarle, pero no me salían las palabras, simplemente guardé silencio. Retiré mi llave y di un paso atrás. Podía luchar y vencer al joven enmascarado que tantos problemas me causaba, no contra aquél muchacho llamado Vanitas.

Sin mediar más palabra me di la vuelta y me alejé. No quería saber nada de él. Pero como el destino es caprichoso, muy pronto volvería, a verme las caras con él. Incluso al final, aquella mirada que pude ver ese día me venía a la mente.

Sí, tenía que encontrar de nuevo a esa muchacha y averiguar lo que había sucedido, era la única forma de poder continuar con aquella batalla forzada por Xehanort. Tenía qué saber quién era en realidad Vanitas.

* * *

Este capítulo lo escribí para mi escuela de escritores, pero parece que no era lo que mi profesor quería, lo cual me causó senttgimientos contradictorios con él, pero al final he decidido hacer oídos sordos y pedir opinión a los que de verdad pueden valorar este fic, así que gracias a la página y a todos los que me leéis por seguir ahí.

Nota de la Autora

Dedicado a Kirana Taso por sus ánimos y a Suzume por ayudarme siempre con la ortografía y por escuchar mis múltiples ideas y ayudarme a llevarlas a buen puerto. Y a todos los que leéis mis historias y me dejáis reviews.

Si algo de lo que sucede en el cap no queda claro, aunque yo creo que por el contexto se entiende todo, por favor en un review. Lo de la ppelea entre los chicos o el cambio de vista a Ventus,… por favor, decídmelo Xd.


	2. Tensión

Hola a todos, espero que el primer cap os gustara, pues bien, aquí os traigo la segunda entrega de esta pequeña historia de Vanitas; probablemente tarde un poco más en subir el tercero puesto que tengo que superar ciertas dificultades con migo misma, pero lo subiré pronto XD.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Tensiín

\- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Xehanort, viendo acercarse al joven, pero este pasó por su lado y se sentó sobre una piedra plana.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo ¿no crees?- respondió el muchacho con calma. Fui a dar una vuelta.

El hombre miró fijamente al joven, pero este no se movió. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero al final no lo hizo.

No sabía el qué, pero sabía que algo extraño le había pasado al joven en las últimas veinticuatro horas, no se comportaba de la misma forma que de costumbre, aunque bien se podía tratar del carácter tan extraño del muchacho. Por eso al principio no le dio importancia.

Pero según iban pasando las horas Xehanort se iba poniendo más nervioso. El joven se mostraba retraído y apenas hablaba, incluso cuando el hombre le preguntó si había visto a Ventus y si el chico progresaba según sus deseos, tema sobre el que siempre el muchacho tenía algo que decir, Vanitas apenas dijo nada, un sí o un no, casuales. Eso sí que mosqueó a Xehanort, quien se preguntó si le habrían dado el cambiazo por otro chico igual y de igual nombre, pero recordó que eso era imposible, él había creado a Vanitas con la oscuridad de Ventus. Y se propuso llegar al fondo de ese misterio y ponerle solución.

Sabía que el último lugar que el joven había visitado era Vergel Radiante, así que ese era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar. El problema era que no sabía qué debía buscar, así que decidió ponerse serio e interrogar al joven sobre lo sucedido.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Vergel radiante?- puso su tono más serio, pero el chico, tras una breve mirada volvió la cabeza dando a entender que no tenía nada que decir.

Pero el hombre, no tomándose la negativa por respuesta, le tomó del cuello y le obligó a girarse y a mirarlo a los ojos. El hombre repitió la pregunta. Pero, una vez más, el chico apartó la mirada. Pero esto no hizo más que acrecentar las sospechas del hombre.

Le empujó hasta la pared y lo obligó a sentarse en el suelo, de un modo o de otro obtendría la información. Y el muchacho necesitaba que le recordaran cual eras su posición en ese momento; para llevar su plan a cavo, necesitaba a Vanitas y sus Nescientes, pero en ese estado era imposible.

\- ¿Qué pasó en Vergel radiante?

\- ¿Sólo sabes preguntar eso?- respondió el joven, con un ligero toque burlón en la voz.

Xehanort le fulminó con la mirada, pero el muchacho no vaciló.

\- Pareces un disco rayado. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No soy el chico que tú querías? Lo siento.

Xehanort se tranquilizó un poco, eso sí era más propio de él. Dio unos pasos hacia él y le quitó la máscara, quería verle los ojos, esos ojos rojizos que siempre mostraban esa especie de rabia contenida, pero que ahora le mostraban otra cosa muy diferente. Suspiró ¿qué podía hacer entonces? ¿Cambiar sus planes? No, ya era un poco tarde para eso.

Ciertamente el hombre esperaba que el joven saltara sobre él espada en mano y tratara de atacarlo, eso hubiera sido lo más normal en él, pero en lugar de eso se quedó allí, quieto, mirándolo

\- Venga, dime ¿Conociste a alguien?- un casi imperceptible cambio en la mirada del joven le dijo a Xehanort que no iba mal encaminado- ¿Quién? Una chica, tal vez?- el muchacho permaneció quieto, con la mirada fija en los ojos amarillos del hombre.- Vaya ¡así que era eso, debe de ser muy especial y ha producido esa reacción en ti, creo que iré personalmente a darle las gracias.

Esta vez Vanitas sí que se movió, pero Xehanort estaba preparado y antes de que Vanitas pudiera defenderse, el hombre ya le había golpeado con su llave en la cabeza, haciendo al joven vomitar unas gotas de sangre y caer al suelo a sus pies.

Vanitas trató de incorporarse, pero la vista se le nubló y volvió a caer al suelo. Lo último que pudo ver antes de caer inconsciente fue a Xeehanort desapareciendo en un portal interdimensional.

Nota del Autor.

Bueno, Xehanort es un …. ¿Cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a Vanitas? Pero bueno, ya se vengará de eso Xd. En fin, contadme vuestras opiniones sobre el cap y sobre Xehanort.

Reviews:

Kirana Taso: claro que me refiero a ti, no conozco a nadie más con ese nombre XD. Tú me animaste a subir esta historia aunque no eras consciente de hacerlo XD, gracias. Esperoquwe los demás capítulos también te gusten.


	3. Palabras

Um, sí ¿Interesante verdad? Siento la tardanza, pero como ya dije tenía que arreglar ciertas cosas de la historia, pero ya está aquí el cap 3, así quedisfrutadlo. Y gracias a Suzume por su inestimable ayuda, como siempre.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Palabras

Abrió los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, sólo sabía que no podía quedarse allí durante más tiempo, tenía que volver a Vergel Radiante y detener a Xehanort. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo, las fuerzas le fallaron y lo veía todo borroso, seguramente por el golpe en la cabeza.

El hombre ya no estaba allí ¿y si la había encontrado… y si…? Con un esfuerzo sobre humano logró incorporarse un poco; se tocó la frente, tenía un profundo corte en ella, quizás por la caída o por la Llave del hombre, Vanitas no estaba seguro. Gimió, la cabeza le dolía bastante, tendría que esperar a que se le pasara un poco antes de meterse en viajes interdimensionales.

\- No, no, no puede encontrarla…. No puede….

Un sonido lo sobresaltó, pasos dando vueltas a la roca donde el muchacho estaba apoyado, aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados, el joven sabía perfectamente de qe se trataba.

\- A no ser que me traigáis algo para ponerme en la cabeza, un poco de hielo, un analgésico o un pañuelo, dejadme en paz.

Pero el sonido no cesó.

\- Oh, no tengo ganas de jugar con vosotros. Id a invadir algún Mundo, pero dejadme en paz… pesados- lo último lo dijo casi gritando.

Tras cosa de unos cinco minutos comenzó a oír pasos que se acercaban, pero esta vez parecían ser producidos por zapatos, una persona se acercaba a él; abrió uno de sus ojos y trató de enfocar a la persona que se había detenido frente a él, poco a poco fue aclarándose la imagen, cabello no muy largo y de un tono azulado y ojos del mismo color, pudo ver que claramente se trataba de una chica… su cerebro tardó unos segundos en procesar la información, pero al final calló en la cuenta ¿a quién conocía con esa descripción?

\- ¿ ?- preguntó en un susurro.

La chica sonrió y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre de la cara con un paño húmedo, luego le limpió el corte de la frente y le puso una especie de pañuelo a modo de venda. El muchacho la miró trabajar con manos expertas ssin decir ni una palabra y se preguntó cómo lo había encontrado y, por supuesto,. Por qué se comportaba así.

\- Xehanort ha ido a Vergel Radiante- dijo lo más rápido que pudo- No puede dar con ella, la matará.

\- No te preocupes, ya lo sé- respondió ella.

¿Y cómo era posible? O sea, la conocía sólo de un día ¿cómo era posible que ya lo supiera tanta gente? Xehanort, Ventus… y ahora ella, era un poco raro, a no ser que ella lo dijera por decir.

\- ¿Has visto a Ventus?- ella negó- Entonces ¿De qué hablas? ¿A caso…?

La miró un momento, sin comprender ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? En cualquier caso no podía quedarse quieto, tenía que regresar a Vergel Radiante y comprobar que su amiga estaba bien; sí, ella había sido la única persona que, hasta la fecha, le había tratado como a un amigo, no como a un vicho raro, un monstruo o algo así, si no como a una persona y él iba a protegerla se lo debía por haberle ayudado cuando lo necesitaba.

Trató de incorporarse, pero un punzante dolor el el lugar exacto donde Xeehanort le había golpeado se lo impidió.

\- Si sigues así se te volverá a abrir el corte de la frente- dijo ella- espera al menos a que te deje de sangrar, si pones la cabeza hacia atrás será más fácil.

\- ¿No es la primera vez que lo haces verdad?- Aqua sonrió.

\- Que va, siempre tenía que ser yo quien tenía que curar a Ventus y a Terra cuando se hacían daño entrenando, es que… ya sabes, la rivalidad entre hombres- rió al recordarlo.

\- Ventus tuvo suerte, de teneros, y yo… tuve que hacerlo solo.

\- Tenías a tus Nescientes- bromeó Aqua.

\- Que va, si son un rollo, como no hablan… tenía que hablar con migo mismo.

\- ¿Y qué tal, te entendías contigo mismo?

Vanitas la miró entre serio y divertido. La verdad era que su "infancia" había sido un verdadero… Vanitas no tenía palabras, separarse de Ventus, el asunto de los Nesciehntes…

\- A veces- concluyó.

Aqua rió, era la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con él muchacho y lo cierto era que ahora que lo miraba de cerca, no era tan diferente de ellos, sólo era que… Xehanort… Sí, ya estaba más que claro, la culpa de todo aquello era de Xehanort.

\- Tengo que ir a Vergel Radiante, si no lo impido, Xehanort la encontrará y la matará- dijo el chico- Y si tengo que pelear contigo para hacerlo, lo haré.

Esta vez sí que logró ponerse en pie y dar unos pasos; la chica lo ayudó cuando estuvo a punto de caer de nuevo.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, algunos Nescientes los habían rodeado, pero no les atacaban, sólo los observaban como esperando que Vanitas hiciera algo. Aqua los miró, más parecían perritos esperando las órdenes de su amo.

\- Hasta ellos saben que en ese estado no puedes ir a ninguna parte- dijo Aqua- Si te vas ahora te puede dar algo por el camino y, por muy molesto que seas, esa no es forma de acabar para un Portador de la Llave Espada, te acompañaré.

Nota del Autor:

Bueno, tras un siglo lo logré. Es que no sabía si dejar dos cap muy cortos o unirlos en uno, al final los junté, espero que os haya GUSTADO EL RESULTADO Xd. Dejad reviews y contadme.

Recomiendo leer "Último Pensamiento" es el final de Vanitas según mi versión. I love you, Vanitas.

Reviews:

kirana taisho: no, no, no hay nadie en KH más (lo que tu as dicho) que Xehanort Xd, porque él, por un capricho extrajo a Ven su oscuridad y creó a Vanitas. Es que desde que me leí su biografía, la parte anterior a BBS, me da mucha lástima y refuerza ni creencia de que la culpa es de ese (lo que tu as dicho) de Xehanort.

Es curioso que tras cinco minutos desde que lo subí, ya tenga tu comentario XD, ¡QUÉ RÁPIDA! Si te interesa te podría recomendar el fic de Hearts Club – La Segunda Organización XIII, porque no tiene ni un review, pero estoy un poco atascada, así que lo dejo a tu elección.

Kyzarilove: gracias, sienta bien saber que a la gente le gusta tu historia. Creo que eras tú la que me pedía otro cap de "Último Pensamiento"· pues no lo tenía previsto, pero no lo descarto XD, el próximo Ome-Shot tratará de Eraqus, que no hay ni un solo fic de él, porbre Maestro ¿Qué os ha hecho? En fin, un saludo y nos veremos en mi próximo cap,.


	4. Visualización

Buenas, siento la tardanza, pero estoy teniendo problemas con el cap 5m, pero me sabía mal estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar ya que, en general, todos pedís la continuación… en fin, que aquí está el siguiente cap. Espero poder terminar el siguiente en poco tiempo, mientras podéis pensar en la forma más dolorosa de matar a Xehanort y como demostrar vuestro amor eterno a Vanitas XD.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Visualización

Aquella reacción del joven, aunque previsible, le había pillado por sorpresa y no le había quedado más remedio que dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe, tal y como se había visto forzado a hacer en otra ocasión con Eraqus. Aunque no había logrado obtener toda la información que necesitaba, por lo menos algo había conseguido, sabía que se trataba de una muchacha, por desgracia no disponía de más datos.

Y en aquella ciudad vivía mucha gente, y seguro que una gran parte de ella eran chicas. Se detuvo en contemplar a una joven que, al contrario que sus compañeras, no reía ni hablaba con nadie, simplemente estaba sentada en un banco con la mirada perdida; Xehanort supuso que se trataba de la salida de un colegio de la zona ya que había chicas y chicos de varias edades y todos vestidos de forma similar.

Xehanort se preguntó qué clase de persona habría sido capaz de cambiar de esa manera a Vanitas, un corazón de luz seguramente; los jóvenes comenzaron a dispersarse, sólo la muchacha del banco permaneció allí. Xehanort estuvo tentado de acercarse, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, ella se levantó y se marchó.

La joven pasó por su lado sin mirarlo, al hacerlo, una sensación parecida a una descarga eléctrica recorrió a cada uno de los dos. La muchacha se detuvo un segundo, pero enseguida reanudó su marcha; Xehanort se volvió y la vio alejarse por una calle lateral. ¿Qué había sido esa descarga? Luz, por un segundo se había visto abrumado, rodeado por un resplandor demasiado intenso,, uno que le había cegado momentáneamente. ¿Había asido esa chica? Quizás… esa era la chica que buscaba.

Bueno, era posible, sí, pero… ¿Cuántos corazones como ese habría por ahí? Seguramente muchos. Antes de nada, tenía que asegurarse, tal vez incluso le podía venir bien lo sucedido; si jugaba bien sus cartas podía usar a la chica y lo que Vanitas sentía para su beneficio.

Sonrió, una idea perversa cruzó su mente y todo dependía de encontrar a la joven y atraer a Vanitas, si a ella le ocurría algo, Vanitas liberaría de golpe toda aquella Oscuridad que llevaba dentro y la Luz de ese Mundo se convertiría en tinieblas y….

Y con esta idea en la cabeza Xehanort echó a andar, siguiendo a la misteriosa muchacha de Corazón de Luz.

Nota del Autor

Muy corto, ya lo sé, pero… intenso. Parece que Xehanort ha descubierto una pista sobre la misteriosa muchacha ¿Qué os parece su idea? A mi también me sorprendió la mente tan perversa que tiene este hombre jeje. Si se os ocurre una forma de "torturarlo" estoy abierta a sugerencias Xd. Un saludo y aviso que el siguiente aún no está terminado, así que puede tardar un poco más.

Tened paciencia.

Reviews

kirana taisho: eh, más despacio XD, muy pronto la conocerás. Sigue leyendo y lo conseguirás. De nuevo voy a tardar un poco, porque el siguiente cap aún no está completo y…. tengo que pensar si pongo lo de Aqua o no. En fin, gracias por leer mi ficy hasta otra.

SokuRoxe: Bueno, todo se verá XD, en principio esa no era mi idea, pero… quien sabe jajaja. Lo del Hearts Club puede que no lo actualice en meses XD, te lo digo aquí porque sé que este fic lo actualizaré antes, pero… también te lo digo en el otro XD. Atento a lo que pasa por aquí, no quiero que la gente se me despiste a la mitad. Un saludo y gracias por tus reviews.

S. Hisaki Raiden: Sí, Xehanort es un Hijo de…. Tengo la fantasía de meterle una Llave Espada por el culo XD. En fin, gracias por tu comentario, ya verás como se desarrolla la trama, te esperan nuychas sorpresas y a mí, porque aún no terminé el cap siguiente, pero ya lo tengo muy encaminado, por fin conoceremos a la chica mediante un flashback de Vanitas, pero no te preocupes que ni doy nombre ni nada, el misterio continúa XD. Un saludo


	5. Relato

Hola. Aquí traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Aquí vais a poder conocer por fin a la misteriosa muchacha gracias a un recuerdo de Vanitas.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Relato

\- Tengo que regresar a Vergel Radiante- dijo- Si no me doy prisa esa chica estará en peligro.

Aqua se había cargado al muchacho a la espalda y ahora caminaba a paso lento por una especie de desierto. Vanitas le había explicado, brevemente, lo que había sucedido con Xehanort desde que había regresado a casa, pero sobre lo que había sucedido antes de eso, había un gran vacío temporal.

\- Pero… ¿Quién es ella? ¿De quién hablas? Si no me lo cuentas, no podré protegerla- dijo Aqua, echando un vistazo a su alrededor. Llevaba cosa de una hora caminando y no veía el final del desierto.

\- No sé su nombre, sólo sé que…. ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfrentamos en Vergel Radiante? Pues fue después de eso. Caminaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, había percibido un gran resplandor cerca de allí y sentí curiosidad.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?

\- Sí. Era una chica, calculo que tendría unos catorce Años o así.

Aqua respiró hondo, no se trataba de Kairi; eso la tranquilizó un poco y suscitó su curiosidad. Se detuvo y dejó al muchacho en el suelo, ya estaba agotada de cargar con él. El chico pesaba poco, pero… tras una hora….

\- Seguí el rastro de su luz hasta encontrarla- Vanitas hizo una pausa- y me dispuse a…

_Vanitas se había detenido frente a una casa, en uno de os barrios residenciales de la ciudad. Una de las ventanas de la casa estaba abierta y el muchacho lo había aprovechado para echar un vistazo en su interior; una muchacha de unos catorce años de cabello castaño claro estaba sentada sobre un sofá de color azul y, a sus pies dormía un gran perro de color negro; parecía estar dormida, pues mantenía los ojos cerrados._

_Se quedó un rato allí, quieto, sin saber que hacer, Xehanort le habría ordenado que eliminara aquella luz sin dudarlo un momento, así que invocó su Llave e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible se coló en la casa y puso su arma en el cuello de la chica pero no pudo hacer nada más; se quedó un momento observándola, anonadado, nunca había visto una chica como aquella, nunca había visto ninguna tan de cerca. Permaneció unos segundos más, con su arma sobre el cuello de la muchacha, estaba confuso ¿por qué dudaba en hacerlo? Él era un ser de oscuridad y debía destruir la luz ¿Entonces por qué se sentía atraído por aquella luz?_

_El perro emitió un sonido semejante a un ladrido que sobresaltó a Vanitas, haciéndole dar un bote. El muchacho se apartó de un salto mientras el animal se lanzaba a los brazos de su dueña. Durante unos segundos todo fue confuso; la chica intentó tranquilizar a su compañero, mientras Vanitas, aún con su Llave en la mano, salía de detrás de la mesa._

_\- No te asustes- dijo ella- Cloud no hace nada- rió- sólo es que le has asustado. Anda, ven aquí._

_El muchacho se levantó y la observó más de cerca, ella le tendió la mano, Vanitas dudó, pero movido por algún impulso subconsciente, le tomó la mano; según la tocó, un gran estallido de luz lo envolvió, al principio Vanitas trató de escapar de ella, pero luego se relajó y dejó que esa luz le curase. Las heridas y los dolores desaparecieron._

_\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la muchacha. _

_\- Va-Vanitas. _

_\- Que nombre tan bonito- la chica sonrió- ¿Y qué querías? _

_Vanitas no respondió ¿Qué podía decir, qué había estado a punto de matarla?_

_\- Oye ¿Te apetece merendar conmigo? Mi madre ha hecho tarta de crema. _

_Vanitas la miró ¿De verdad lo estaba invitando a merendar? ¿A él que hasta hace treinta segundos tenía su Llave Espada en su cuello? Y por cierto ¿Qué era merendar? Vanitas nunca había oído ese término. _

_La muchacha se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en una silla aún con su cachorro en los brazos; una vez se hubo sentado le indicó a Vanitas que la imitase. _

_\- Por favor. _

_Vanitas dudó un momento, pero al final se sentó frente a la mesa. _

_\- ¿Te has sentado ya?- preguntó- el muchacho asintió, pero tras un momento comprendió que ella seguía esperando su respuesta, así que dijo:_

_\- Sí- ella sonrió. _

_\- Oye… Esto… ¿Te parecería raro que te preguntara como eres?_

_Vanitas parpadeó, era la primera vez que le preguntaban algo así; tardó un momento en poder responder y, cuando lo hizo trató de disimular la sorpresa. _

_\- Bueno… no soy nada del otro mundo, sólo un chico corriente ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque quiero saber como es mi nuevo amigo…._

\- Eso me pilló por sorpresa ¡Me había llamado "Amigo"!

Aqua lo miró, empezaba a vislumbrar la razón por la que el muchacho quería ir a buscar a su amiga, y sintió ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que todo saldría bien, pero se contuvo y dejó que el muchacho terminaras su historia.

_Vanitas no supo cómo reaccionar, había estado a punto de matarla hacía escasos momentos y ahora ella le llamaba amigo… Vanitas sintió como un terrible dolor de cabeza se apoderaba de él y todo se volvía borroso. Pudo ver como en el rostro de la muchacha se dibujaba una mueca de horror y se dio cuenta de que había lanzado un gemido y trató de recuperar la compostura, pero le resultó un poco complicado. La chica bajó la cabeza y dijo con la voz quebrada. _

_\- ¿He dicho algo malo? _

_Vanitas no pudo responder. Se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana y se apoyó en ella. Nadie, hasta ese momento, se había portado de esa manera con él y, mucho menos, le había llamado" amigo". Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Vanitas, con un hilo de voz, dijo: _

_\- No- y saltó por la ventana _

El joven la miró, sus ojos rojizos estaban llenos de lágrimas y Aqua sintió una punzada de dolor, fuera quien fuese aquella chica era la única persona que había llegado al corazón del muchacho y había logrado sacar a relucir el lado humano del chico. Entonces tomó una decisión, encontraría y protegería a esa chica costara lo que costase.

\- Vanitas- dijo y le tendió la mano- Vamos.

Nota del autor

Muy mono Vanitas ¿verdad? Al final sí que tiene un "verdadero" corazón; quería dejar ver en este capítulo su lado más sensible, espero que os haya gustado y que esperéis el siguiente con impaciencia jojana y… a ver quien pilla el rasgo especial de la amiga de Vanitas.

El perro no aparecía en la primera versión, pero… más adelante tendrá bastante papel, así que lo incluí en el capítulo, espero que os guste.

Review

Anónimo: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te gustara tanto. Sigue por aquí, aún te esperan muchas sorpresas y… más adelante, le daré a Xehanort una lección, no te lo pierdas.

Le dedico este capítulo a mi perro Cloud. Mira hasta que punto has influido en mi corazón XD.


	6. Visión

Hola. He vuelto con la continuación de esta historia que tanto os gusta; este cap lo escribí de de un tirón, espero que os guste y…. xcreo que es en el cap 8 cuando comienza ya la gran aventura XD, no os la perdáis.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Visión

Ventus se detuvo en seco. por algún motivo desde hacía un rato se sentía muy triste, con ganas de echarse a llorar. A veces le sucedía, oleadas de sentimientos le golpeaban y por breves momentos tenía que detenerse para recuperar el aliento. Ventus sospechaba que se debía a su extraña conexión con aquél joven enmascarado; este era uno de esos momentos.

Se tuvo que sentar en la hierba húmeda, y se preguntó cual podía ser el motivo de aquello, Ventus no era consciente que, en esos momentos, Vanitas estaba recordando su primer encuentro con su amiga; se tumbó, el cielo era azul y brillaba el sol, hacía un día estupendo. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa le acariciase la cara. De pronto, algo se interpuso entre el sol y él.

\- ¡TERRA!- exclamó. el aludido se sentó junto a su amigo con una risita.

\- ¿Cómo va Ven?- preguntó Terra.

\- Muy bien, hasta hace dos segundos- respondió el otro sarcásticamente, lo que hizo soltar una carcajada a su compañero.

\- Claro. Te he visto desde el aire y he pensado "Eh ¿Qué hará Ventus ahí tirado?

\- ¿Y decidiste ir a molestarlo?- los dos rieron un momento. Terra también se tumbó.

Permanecieron en silencio un rato.

\- Ojalá Aqua estuviera aquí- dijo Ventus- jugueteando con su llave de madera.

Terra asintió. Sí, nada le hubiera gustado más que el hecho de que los tres volvieran a estar juntos, mirando un atardecer como aquél

De pronto a Ventus se le escurrió la espada de la mano y cayó colina abajo. Los dos muchachos corrieron a recogerla. Ventus la fue a coger, se había caído en un estanque; se metió en el agua cuando vio, donde debería haber estado su reflejo, una imagen de Xehanort en Vergel Radiante, siguiendo a una muchacha de cabello castaño, esto le hizo perder el equilibrio y empaparse entero.

Terra, ajeno a lo que su amigo había visto, se hacercó y ayudó a ssu compañero a salir del agua, luego recuperó la espada de madera. Le quitó la camiseta y la dejó encima de una piedra, donde podría calentarse con los rayos del sol e hizo lo propio con el resto de prendas empapadas. Luego, los dos se sentaron de nuevo en la hierba.

Ventus le contó lo que había visto y juntos se pusieron a pensar lo que harían a continuación.

\- Iremos a Vergel Radiante tan pronto como se haya secado tu ropa- dijo Terra tras un momento de debate.

\- Bien.

Su principal misión era encontrar a Xehanort y a ese chico enmascarado y, Vergel Radiante, a demás de ser el último lugar donde habían visto al muchacho de la oscuridad, era el lugar donde, según Ventus, el ya mencionado joven se había empezado a comportar de forma extraña. Valía la pena invrstigarlo

Nota del Autor

Bueno, no Iba a dejar a Terra fuera de esto XD, él también aparece en el juego y… es que me encanta. Bueno, pronto terminará el periodo de presentación y comenzará la verdadera aventura KH, espero que la disfrutéis.

Reviews.

Hikari heartsong: me alegra mucho que te guste, espero poder seguir contando contigo como lectora. Un saludo.

Kirana-Taisho: Bueno, lo del perro fue una buena pista XD. Cloud es realmente mi perro y se supone que esa chica soy yo, aunque con algunas diferencias jajaja. Es que quiero comprobar si otros lectores se dan cuenta del secreto de la joven, así que te aclararé tu duda en un mensaje privado. Un saludo.

Kyzarilove: de nada, me encanta responder a los reviews, eso signidfica que tengo a alguien ac quien responderle XD. Y… no te vayas, que aún pueden pasar muchas cosas interesantes por aquí. Un saludo.


	7. Misión

Hola. Y yo que pensabas que ya había subido este capítulo y resulta que no XD. Bueno, disfrutadlo y disculpad por la demora. Aviso ya ya que el siguiente es muy corto, pero… a ver si no se me olvida subirlo esta vez y lo ccuelgo en unas semanas como mucho XD. Disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Misión

Eraqus llevaba ya un tiempo sintiendo que algo no iba bien, por eso no le había sorprendido mucho la llamada de Yen Sid. El hombre había mantenido una breve conversación con su antiguo Maestro y se había apresurado a llamar a Aqua para ponerla al corriente de la nueva situación y, así podría aprovechar para preguntarle por Terra y Ventus.

Cuando la muchacha llegó a Tierra de Partida, su Maestro ya la esperaba en el lugar donde había tenido lugar el Examen; Eraqus se apresuró a correr a su encuentro, estaba muy contento de volver a verla, sana y salva, y por un momento se olvidó del motivo por el que la había llamado. Aqua le contó algunas de sus aventuras y se disculpó por no haber logrado hacer regresar a Ventus, pero su Maestro no le dijo nada al respecto.

\- ¿Por qué me ha llamado Maestro? – preguntó la chica. No era que no se alegrase de poder charlar un rato tranquilamente con Eraqus, pero tenía una pista del paradero del Joven Enmascarado y quería comprobarlo.

El hombre suspiró y, tras unos segundos, empezó a decir:

\- Maestra Aqua, tienes una nueva misión. Esta mañana el Maestro Yen Sid me advirtió de un suceso extraño. Al parecer, hubo una explosión de luz en Vergel Radiante que parece que ha afectado al equilibrio de la Luz y la Oscuridad. Mucho me temo que pueda ser peligroso para la seguridad de los mundos. Por eso, Maestra Aqua, necesitamos que alguien averigüe qué está sucediendo.

Aqua asintió.

\- Muy bien- dijo- Partiré inmediatamente y averiguaré lo que ha sucedido- se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse rumbo a su nueva misión, pero se detuvo y se giró de nuevo, su Maestro seguía aún ahí; Aqua supuso que quería decirle algo más, así que esperó.

\- Aqua- la llamó Eraqus- No sabemos lo que ha sucedido o lo que podría suceder, así que… ten mucho cuidado.

Aqua asintió y se marchó a paso lento. El hombre la vio alejarse y suspiró, sabía que la muchacha sabía cuidarse sola, pero no conocía el alcance de lo que se les venía encima, quizás al final tendría que intervenir.

Por otro lado.

Aqua ya se encontraba en el Pasaje Interdimensional rumbo a su nueva misión, la verdad era que el día anterior había sido un poco raro y se preguntó si eso estaría relacionado con el suceso que Eraqus le había explicado, de una cosa estaba segura, Xehanort tendría algo que ver en ello. Detuvo su vehículo, a lo lejos ya podía ver Vergel Radiante, pero quizás antes debería hacer otra parada; Terra, en un momento determinado le había mencionado un lugar llamado Necrópolis de Llaves Espada, valía la pena echar un vistazo por ahí, Quizás encontraría una pista sobre alguno de los misterios que tenía entre manos.

Pidió disculpas a su maestro mentalmente y cambió el rumbo a la Necrópolis.

Lo que encontró allí fue mejor que una pista. Vanitas estaba apoyado sobre una roca con un gran corte en la frente; Aqua dejó escapar una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa al verlo, al menos ahora sabía que también podía sangrar. Invocó su llave, un pequeño grupo de Nescientes daba vueltas alrededor de la roca y Aqua supuso que la atacarían si trataba de acercarse.

Se sentó junto al muchacho y empezó a limpiarle la herida; ella siempre era la que se ocupaba de curar a Ventus y a Terra tras los entrenamientos, así que ya estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Tras conversar un poco con él decidió llevar al muchacho con ella a Vergel Radiante y llegar al fondo de todo aquel asunto.

Nota del Autor

Este ha sido el más complicado de terminar porque tenía que explicar la razón por la que Aqua va a la Necrópolis y encuentra a Vanitas y le cura, espero que os guste como lo he resuelto al final XD. Ç

Y de nuevo perdonad la tardanza, estoy enfrascada en la escritura de un libro de cuentos sobre perros en colaboración con una Asociación de la zona y le dedico casi todo mi tiempo. Gracias a esa Asociación ahora Cloud vive en nuestra casa en lugar de en una perrera y se está entrenando para Perro de Asistencia.

Reviews

Kirana-Taisho: espero que este también te haya gustado y por fin comienza todo XD, espero que te guste y…. si tienes alguna sugerencia, por cfavor, ando un poco floja de inspiración últimamente.

Maricruz-Dragneel: muchas gracias por tu review, espero que los próximos capítulos también te gusten, un saludo.


	8. Persecuciómn

Hola, lamento la demora, pero aquí el siguiente capítulo, disfrutadlo. Y ya me diréis loque os parece el perro, aunque ya os digo que para el combate final no aparecerá, es sólo una excusa- para que la chica hable de la Luz y la Oscuridad XD. .

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Persecución

La muchacha, agena a la conspiración que se cernía sobre ella, continuaba haciendo sus quehaceres diarios con toda naturalidad. Se pasaba los días paseando con su perro, acariciándolo etc, y esa tarde no iba a ser diferente. Xehanorrt llevaba todo el día vigilando a aquella muchacha, pero aparte del incidente del encontronazo en la calle, no había ningún indicio más de que ella fuera la persona que buscaba.

\- Sí- dijo- hoy tenía que ser sábado. Lleva ahí sentada toda la tarde, digo yo que tendrá que salir en algún momento.

Según el hombre terminó de hablar, la puerta de la casa se abrió y la chica apareció en ella con su perro al lado.

La chica echó a andar y Xehanort la siguió. Caminaron durante largo rato, el perro parecía saber el camino, hasta llegar a un lugar que Xehanort recordaba muy bien; llegaron a la Plaza central, frente al Castillo, donde Aqua y Vanitas se habían enfrentado y esperaron.

Tras un rato, un ruido alertó a Xehanort, quien se apresuró a esconderse; el perro continuó tumbado a los pies de su dueña, lo que significaba que la persona que venía no era un desconocido para los dos compañeros.

De pronto la puerta del castillo se abrió y dos personas se aproximaron a la chica; Un hombre de largo cabello rubio y un muchacho de unos doce años se aproximaron. El perro se incorporó y se puso a olisquear al más joven.

\- Hola- saludó cordialmente el hombre- Dime ¿Cómo te va?

\- Como siempre Even- respondió la muchacha- La Medicina que me diste funciona muy bien.

\- Me alegro mucho.

La chica había soltado al perro, quien ahora jugaba con el niño corriendo y saltando.

\- Parece que se lo está pasando bien- dijo Even- Aún es un niño ¿Quién sería tan desalmado como para abandonarlo de esa manera?- la chica se cruzó de brazos- Menos mal que lo encontramos, sino… Ienzo, venga, nos vamos.

El joven regresó junto a su compañero con el perro pisándole los talones.

Xehanort observó con poco interés la escena que se sucedía frente a él y una vez más se preguntó si esa era la muchacha que buscaba. Una vez Even y el niño se hubieron marchado, Xehanort decidió comprobarlo, si su elemento era la Luz, podría evitar su ataque; pero cambió de idea, no podía hacer eso con el perro cerca, tendría que pensar otra cosa.

Tras un rato más los dos compañeros se dispusieron a regresar a casa y, cómo no, Xehanort,, aún intentando imaginarse un modo de hacercarse a la chica, también se puso en marcha. Se adentraron en la Avenid comercial y se perdieron entre la gente; era su gran oportunidad de hacercarse sin llamar la atención.

\- Disculpa- dijo- … Tu perro… es muy bonito…-b concluyo, la chica le sonrió-n ¿Cómo se llama?

.- Cloud- responxdió la chica- ¿Te gustan klos perros? ¿Me has seguido todo este tiempo por es

\- Bu-bueno, sí- mintió, viendo su oportunidad.

\- Si quieres un perro, un amigo acaba de tener cachorros.

\- N0, gracias.

\- Que pena. Seguramente un cachorrito te haría feliz y… estos animales son capaces de transformar la Oscuridad en Luz y… veo que tubbn tienes mucha oscuridad en tu corazón- Xehanort la miró un momento- Yo puedo saber quien posee Luz quién Oscuridad.

\- Vaya- Xehanort meditó un segundo, otra prueba más de que había enconrtrado a la persona que buscaba; sonrió con malicia- ¿Por qu8é no me cuentas más deseos cachorros?

Nota del Autor

Bueno, vale, muy corto para el tiempo que he tardado, pero es que estoy enfrascada en la escritura de un libro de cuentos de perros en colaboración con una protectora de la zona, gracias a la cual Cloud vive conmigo y casi no me acordaba, lo siento.

Reviews

Maricruz-Dragneel: Bueno, hago lo que puedo, ya dije que estoy con otro proyecto y casi no me da tiempo XD; en cualquier caso espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho, no he podido contar mucho, al menos ya ha empezado a tener un papel importante en la historia. Me gustó mucho eso de que los cachorros… porque es verdad XD, yo lo sé muy bien.

Kirana Taisho: me alegro mucho de que te gustase tanto, en el próximo ya llegan Ventus y los demás XD, aún no esta escrito, así que pasará un tiempo, que ya sabes que estoy liada con otro juego y con un libro de cuentos sobre perros..En fin, hasta otra.


	9. Prisa

Hola a todos, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que os guste. Estoy haciendo una historia de SaarCraft con un amigo, así que puedo tardar un poco y estoy a punto de irme de vacaciones y allí no puedo publicar, así que…

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Prisa

Ventus y Terra se pusieron en marcha enseguida. El primero estaba muy contento de volver a emprender viaje con su compañero, pero trataba de comportarse como si no pasara nada. por otro lado Terra sólo pensaba en volver a reunirse con Aqua, aunque aún seguía dolido tras descubrir que ella le seguía por orden de Eraqus.

Llegaron a su destino, pero una vez allí descubrieron que, pese a la prisa, no sabían que debían hacer a continuación.

\- Deberíamos buscar a la chica de mi visión- dijo Ventus, ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco de un parque, unos niños jugaban al balón cerca de ellos.

\- Sí, Ven, pero ¿Cómo? Este mundo es muy grande y no sabemos por donde buscar.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos. De pronto algo derribó a Ventus, haciéndole caer sobre la hierba. El chico se levanto farfullando algo ininteligible y frotándose la cabeza.

\- Perdón…- un chico se acercó corriendo a ellos- Perdona, no era mi ¡Ventus! ¿Eres tú?

\- ¡Lea!- exclamó el muchacho- ¿Qué haces?

\- Idea de mis padres- explicó- creen que no hago suficiente ejercicio y me metieron en elm Club de Football de mi escuela- dijo- ¿Y tú? Veo que encontraste a tu amigo.

Terra se acababa de unir al grupo.

\- Soy Terra- se presentó el mayor.

Una vez ya hubieron hecho las presentaciones y relatado el día que Ventus y Lea se conocieron, Terra le dijo a Lea que buscaban a otra amiga y Ventus la describió.

Lea pensó un rato y al final dijo:

-Sí, me suena, a veces viene por aquí una chica con su perro,. No sé su nombre, pero creo que va a mi mismo colegio- hizo gesto de estar rebanándose los sesos y dijo- Sí, creo que va un par de cursos por detrás.

\- ¿Sabes donde vive?- interrogó Ventus, con más énfasis de la que pretendía.

\- Por aquellas casas- Lea señaló un grupo de casas bajas situadas al otro lado del parque- siempre se va hacia allá- concluyó.

Terra le dio las gracias y tras despedirse, se alejó arrastrando a su amigo del brazo.

Ahora tenían una buena pista, desde luego lo del perro era un plus. Se alejaron rumbo a las casas señaladas, empezarían por buscar todas las casas que tuvieran perro. Eso no sería tan sencillo.

Mientras Terra y Ventus obtenían esta nueva pista, otras dos personas aterrizaban al otro lado de la cuidad.

Nota del autor

¿Interesante, no? Parece que cada vez estamos más cerca de encontrar a la chica. Esperemos que lo hagan antes de que Xehanort haga de las suyas XD.

Ya sé que son muy cortos, pero… es que tampoco lo puedo contar todo de una vez y,… si lo hiera ¿Cómo podría mantener el interés? Trucos de escritor. A demás esta historia me está gustando hacerla y quiero alargarla un poco más, ya nos acercamos a la batalla final y… En fin, ya veréis.

Reviews

Maricruz-Dragneel: Sí XD, le puse el nombre por eso. Buenom, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado; ando un poco liada, pero me puse a trabajarv según leí el último review.

Kirana Taisho: mealegro de que te gustara; no te preocupes, Vanitas está en camino. Xehanort es un …, no le perdonaré lo quue le hizo a Terra, le voy a dar una buena en este fic XD, no te lo pierdas.


	10. Amistad

Bueno, un nuevo cap, espero que os guste y que me dej´wéis reviews; ya lo explico todo abajo.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Amistad

Aqua Y vanitas se pusieron en marcha. No podían ir muy deprisa ya que la herida de Vanitas aún no se había curado del todo.

\- ¿Cómo vas?- preguntó Aqua girando la caveza.

\- Bien.

\- Mira, allí delante ya se ve Vergel Radiante- indicó la chica mientras su vehículo penetraba ya en el Mundo de Destino. Aterrizaron, en una explanada de tierra en medio de ninguna parte. A lo lejos se veía el Castillo.

Caminaron durante un rato sin decir nadaacia el castillo y las ciudad.

\- Háblame de esa chica. ¿Por casuaidad recuerdas donde vive?- preguntó Aqua tras un rato. El muchacho bajó la cabeza y susurró.

\- Más o menos.

\- Vale, pues empezaremos por allí.

Se internaron en las abarrotadas calles de la ciudad, seres de todos los colores y formas caminaban entre ellos, pero nadie parecía advertir su presencia o por lo menos nadie les prestaba atención. El siguiente barrio estaba un p0ooco más vacío; se trataba de un de un conjunto de casas unifamiliares rodeadas de grandes jardines.

\- Este barrio es muy tranquilo y bonito- comentó Aqua- Entonces ¿ la chica que buscamos vive por aquí?- Vanitas asintió- Sería una pena que la alguien destruyera este lugar ¿No crees? Oye ¿Te pasa algo? casi noo has dicho nada desde que hemos llegado.

\- No… es que… yo…

\- ¡Ven! ¡Terra!- exclamó Aqua echando a correr- ¿Vosotros también estáis aquí para buscar a la chica misteriosa?

Los dos aludidos venían corriendo por un camino latera l. Aqua fue a su encuentro como si no los hubiese visto en años.

\- Terra, vi al Maestro, te manda recuerdos… Y Ven…

Aqua les relató su encuentro con Eraqus y su nueva misión, luego Ventus y Terra hicieron lo propio. Vanitas se apartó del grupo y se sentó junto a una pared, él ya no pintaba nada con ellos.

\- Y prometí ayudarle. Chicos, creo que esa chica le importa d verdad y…

Terra y Ventus asintieron.

\- Sea por lo que sea, hay que encontrar a esa chica cuanto antes- dijo Terra- Un amigo de Ven nos dijo que vivía por eta zona.

\- Tiene un perro, por si sirve de ayuda- indicó Ventus.

\- Pues vayamos a preguntar a todas las familias que tengamn perro- dijo Aqua- Eh, Vanitas ¿Vienes? ¿A dónde ha ido?

Sí, Vanitas había decidido continuar la búsqueda solo ¿Qué pintaba élcolaborando con sus enemigos?

Los tres amigos decidieron volver a separarse, Ventus y Terra continuarían buscando a la misteriosa chica mientras Aqua buscaría a Vanitas, no podía haber ido muy lejos; lo encontrtó a los cinco minutos sentado en una explanada de hierva.

\- ¿Por qué te has ido así? Me habías preocupado- dijo la chica, sentándose a su lado.

\- Porque te vi tan feliz con tus amigos… que pensé que ya no…

Aqua le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.

\- No seas tonto, te prometí encontrar y salvar a tu amiga y eso voy a hacer. Y te necesito conmigo para hacerlo ¿Quée dices?- le tendió la mano.

\- Claro- Aqua le ayudó a levantarse y juntos se volvieron a poner en marcha.

Debían darse prisa y encontrarla antes que Xehanort, el destino de todos los mundos dependía de ello.

Nota del Autor

Bueno, aquí otro capítulo XD, siento la demora pero he estado muy liada y… hablando de líos, no creo que pueda volver a publicar este fanfic hasta navidad, voy a empezar un master sobre guón de cine y… no sé cuanto tiempo libre voy a tener y a demás estoy haciendo una historia a medias con un amigo. En fin, trataré de publicar cuanto antes. Un saludo a todos.

Reviews:

Kirana-Taisho: Lea me encanta XD. Yo sí le ODIO por lo que le hizo a MI Terra, joder y la que lía en el KH 2. Bueno, espero que te guste como sigue aconteciendo las cosas.

Maricruz-Dragneel: bueno, ya dije que no podía subir hasta la vuelta de vacaciones. Sí, Lea también aparece, aunque no esperes que tenga mucho más papel XD.

Kizarylove:uf, ya te echaba de menos por aquí XD, bueno, no pasa nada por tardar, lo importante es que ya lo has leído y te ha gustado. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que sigas disfrutando con esta historia.


	11. Desastre

He estado releyendo los capítulos anteriores y he visto que a veces se me cuelan cosas raras y tengo algunas erratas, espero que se entienda lo que pretendía decir y que no sean muy graves; dicho esto, disfrutad del capítulo.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Secuestro

**Xehanort había encontrado a quien buscaba,. Su sonrisa había sido amplia y escalofriante. Se había acercado a la chica, la había tomado del brazo y la había conducido fuera de la plaza. **

**\- Cuéntame más de esos cachorros—pidió, con la voz más dulce que pudo poner. **

**En otro lugar**

**Eraqus se preparaba para abandonar Tierra de Partida e ir a ayudar a sus pupilos con lo que se les venía encima. No estaba muy seguro de la razón, pero un mal presentimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo, tenía que darse prisa. **

**Ventus, Terra y Aqua también lo habían sentido, un escalofrío que los había dejado clavados en el sitio; Vanitas había soltado una exclamación y se había dejado caer al suelo. **

**En resumen, todos habían percibido la mala noticia. La situación era crítica.**

**Pero aún había tiempo para actuar. Vanitas, seguido por Aqua, había echado a correr. Podía sentir la Oscuridad de Xehanort ¡En la Plaza Central! Pero se alejaba, tenía que darse prisa. **

**Corrió, corrió como nunca lo había hecho y se plantó en la susodicha plaza, pero allí no encontró a nadie, ni a la chica, ni a Xehanort… se dejó caer al suelo, abatido. **

**\- Tranquilo- dijo Aqua, agachándose junto al chico- Te prometo que no voy a rendirme hasta que tu amiga esté en casa sana y salva. **

**Mientras**

**Terra y Ventus se miraron un momento. **

**\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-Tenemos que encontrar alguna pista. **

**Y dicho esto, los dos compañeros retomaron su camino.**

**Nota del autor**

**No es muy largo, lo sé, pero… bueno, espero que os haya gustado de todas maneras. Quizás todavía publique otro cap antes de Año Nuevo, no perdáis la esperanza. **

**Un saludo a todos los que leen mi fic, gracias y seguid aquí, que hay relato para rato. **

**Reviews**

**Maricruz-Dragneel: Sí, este es mi regalo de navbidad para mis fans, espero que te haya gustado y ya verás lo que viene XD. Un saludo.**


	12. Esperanza

Hola. ¿Me echabais de menos? ¿Sí, verdad? ¡Pero qué buenos lectores! XD. En fin, aquí os traigo el cap 12, es/son muy cortos, lo sé, y lo siento, pero, o eso o cap de 10 páginas, vosotros decidís, pero creo que es mejor así. Disfrutadlo.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Esperqanza

\- ¿Sabes a donde ha podido ir?- preguntó Aqua.

-Puede que…

\- ¿A dónde?

-Quizás…¿la Necrópolis de Llaves Espada? Es posible que…- el joven suspiról- Soy un idiota, esto es culpa mía. Si yo… no hubiera…. Xehanort no habría…

Aqua le hizo callar, ya no valía la pena buscar un culpable, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en como solucionar la situación; así se lo explicó al muchacho, quien asintió y aceptó guiar a Aqua a ese lugar.

Así lo hicieron. Esperaron a que Vanitas se serenase un poco y se dispusieron a partir hacia la Necrópolis.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace dos días no hubiese creído que te diría esto, pero… te he acabado coghiendo cariño. Antes sólo pensaba que vivías para acabar con nosotros, pero ahora…

\- Sé que Xehanort me creó creó con la intención de que me enfrentara a vosotros y os provocara- explicó Vanitas- Quería que luchase contra Ventus y lo hiciera fuerte, pero no sé muy bien para qué.

\- ¡Vaya, ese viejo siempre liando las cosas!- comentó Aqua.

\- Es verdad- rió el muchacho.

\- Creo que es la primera vez que te oigo reír.

Vanitas la miró desde detrás de su máscara; antes de que todo aquello empezara, nunca había pensado que podría llegar a sentirse así por sus enemigos. Estuvieron callados durante el resto del camino.

Tras cosa de diez minutos ya vislumbraron su objetivo.

\- Ya estamos- indicó el chico.

\- Ya lo veo. Bueno, veamos lo que nos depara el futuro.

Nota de la Autora:

SÍ, muy corto XD, pero bueno, así me ha salido. Si empezaba con Ventus y Terra, ya se me iba a alargar demasiado, así que lo he dejado aquí.

Reviews

**Kirana-Taisho Um, lo lamento XD. No te preocupes, no pasara mucho tiempo con ese malnacido. Un gran saludo. **


	13. Post

Buenas, a partir de aquí ya habrá batallas y esas cosas; bueno quizás a partir del siguiente o el siguiente, ahora toca un poco de Eraqus y luego… KH a mansalva. Pero ahora, disfrutad del capítulo.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Post

Ajenos a lo que estaba pasando con Aqua y Vanitas, Terra y Ventus seguían buscando pistas sobre la misteriosa amiga de Vanitas. Se habían recorrido ya un par de manzanas sin encontrar nada y ya regresaban al punto de encuentro.

\- Imposible- decía Ventus- En este barrio hay miles de casas con jardín, no podemos…

Terra le hizo callar, demasiada negatividad atraía fácilmente a la Oscuridad, a demás le ponía nervioso.

\- Tranquilo Ven- dijo- Sé que… Es cierto que es complicado, pero…

Llegaron al punto de encuentro y se sorprendieron de que sus compañeros no estuvieran allí. Esperaron cosa de media hora y decidieron dar otra vuelta.

\- Eh, chicos- una voz les sobresaltó; Lea corría hacia ellos, parecía tener prisa- ¿Habéis encontrado algo?

\- No.

\- Vaya, lo siento. He terminado ya el partido y me preguntaba si podría ayudaros.

\- Claro- respondió Terra.

Los tres continuaron caminando un rato más. Ventus tenía razón, había demasiadas casas con jardín y la mayoría tenían perro.

\- Tendríamos que haberle pedido a Vanitas que nos diera más detalles, esta búsqueda no nos lleva a nada- Ventus asintió ¿Dónde está? Por cierto.

\- Ah, ahora que me acuerdo, antes les vi… parecían tener mucha prisa.

\- ¡¿Se han ido de la ciudad?! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- exclamó Terra, con más fuerza de la que pretendía- Lo siento Lea ¿A dónde fueron?

Lea meditó un momento y al final respondió.

\- Se fueron volando.

Ventus y Terra se miraron, los dos sabían lo que eso significaba.

\- Lea, es importante- dijo Ventus- ¿Dijeron algo?

\- Algo sobre una Necrópolis o algo así.

De nuevo una mirada cómplice. Dieron las gracias a Lea y se fueron corriendo.

\- ¿De qué va esto?

Momentos después, los compañeros salían disparados por el Pasaje In7terdimensional en post de sus compañeros.

Nota de la Autora:

Ya lo dije todo antes, así que… gracias por leer mi fic y dejar reviews.

Reviews:

**MMaricruz-Dragneel: Cuando quieras XD, así le ahorrarás trabajo a los protagonistas. Un gran saludo. **


	14. Cambio

Hola. ¿Qué os parece por ahora? ¿Mola eh? Por desgracia tengo que ir pensando ya en un final XD; todas las sugerencias que me hagáis serán bien recibidas. Pero mientras tanto, aquí está el cap. 14.

Disclaimer: por desgracia Vanitas no me pertenece, aunque si pudiera entrar dentro del juego, lo secuestraría, y a Terra también XD, y dejaría a Xehanort con cara de IDIOTA; jajajaja, sí, eso haría.

Inur

¿Quién es ella?

Cambio

\- Tenía curiosidad por saber que tipo de persona eras- comenzó Xehanort- para haber cambiado así a Vanitas.

\- ¿Cambiado?

\- Sí. Él fue creado con la oscuridad del Corazón de Ventus. Iba a hacer luchar a estos para crear la Llave Espada X, pero tú… No… quizás… quizás aún pueda hacerlo.

\- Tu Corazón es Oscuridad, me das mucha lástima- dijo la chica.

Los dos se encontraban la necrópolis, exactamente en el mismo lugar donde habían hablado Vanitas y él al principio.

\- Y tú eres un ser de Luz- replicó el otro.

\- Luz y Oscuridad no son opuestos- explicó la muchacha- son complementarios, se necesitan mutuamente para existir. Cuanto más brilla la luz, más oscura es la sombra. Un Corazón sólo hecho de luz o de Oscuridad… es muy triste- concluyó.

Xehanort no respondió.

\- Yo tengo luz y Oscuridad, pero tú te has obsesionado tanto con la Oscuridad que te has olvidado que un día tuviste luz..

\- Tu no sabes nada- Xehanort le dio la espalda- Eres muy joven y no sabes nada- el hombre se alejó, ¿qué podía saber esa niña de la Oscuridad.

Se sentó en una roca, ahora sólo, tenía que esterar a que llegara el resto de personajes y poner en marcha su plan. Usaría a la chica para obligar a Vanitas y a Ventus a luchar. Sonrió, con un poco de suerte y si lo hacía bien, podría librarse también de Eraqus y sus aprendices.

Miró al cielo, no tenía ninguna pisa.

No muy lejos de allí, Vanitas y Aqua se acercaban rápidamente a la Necrópolis Vanitas deseaba desesperadamente no encontrar allí a su amiga, aunque sabía que sería así; Aqua, por su lado, deseaba encontrarla, deseaba saber quien era esa chica y como había sido capaz de obrar semejante "milagro" en tan poco tiempo. Había sido capaz de llegar con su Luz al Oscuro corazón de Vanitas.

Era consciente de que cuando llegaran comenzaría una gran batalla de la cual no podía escapar, los dos lo eran.

\- ¿Estás preparado para lo que viene, Vanitas?

\- Haré lo que sea para rescatarla- fue la respuesta.

Ventus y Terra los seguían de cerca.

\- Ven, no podremos huir de esta batalla.

\- Lo sé, no te preocupes.

\- Tendrás que enfrentarte a Vanitas.

Ventus asintió, era consciente de ello y estaba preparado para ello, aunque deseaba no tener que hacerlo, deseaba que hubiera otra forma.

Por último Eraqus salía en ese momento de Tierra de Partida, el momento del reencuentro se acercaba.

**Nota del autor**

Sí, el momento se acerca. Sugerencias, comentarios en reviews. Y perdonad que hoy no pueda responder reviews, hace unos días tuve un problema con el ordenador y perdí todos los datos, menos mal que este fic lo actualizo en cuanto termino el cap XD, si no…


End file.
